


i'm no angel

by haipollai



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cary Grant - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of homophobia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first instinct is to tease Steve for jerking off to one of his own drawings but then he sees what the drawing is.</p><p>Who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm no angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/gifts).



> Cause Lanyon deals with me screaming at her via viber when I should be focused on class.  
> Title from a Cary Grant movie.

Bucky is 14 when he walks in on Steve. He technically doesn't live with Steve but he has a key to his tiny apartment and lets himself in all the time. He's seen Steve touching himself before. Privacy is a luxury they've never been able to afford. But this is different. The piece of paper is crumbled slightly in his hand and he tries to shove it behind him quickly but Bucky is faster.

His first instinct is to tease Steve for jerking off to one of his own drawings but then he sees what the drawing is.

Who it is.

"Steve-"

"You don't need to say anything, I know it's wrong and I'll be careful, you don't-"

"It's okay." Bucky blushes but he realizes he means it. It is okay and maybe there's a reason they're so good together. "Can I watch? Kind of like your very own movie?" He's only 14 and he can't compare to even the drawing of Cary Grant Steve did for himself, but he hopes Steve says yes.

Steve's cheeks are red and Bucky's not sure if it's embarrassment or lust, but he slowly peels off his shirt. "Can I have the picture back?" Bucky obeys right away, realizing belatedly some of the charcoal rubbed off on his fingers, but he's too focused on Steve to care.

There's a pause, Steve staring at the drawing and Bucky wonders if he's thinking of the last movie they saw him in, or something more personal. He wonders if Steve was hard then, sitting right next to Bucky in the dark of the theater.

Finally Steve lies back on his bed and he's wriggling to get his pants down over his hips. It doesn't take much. Even from where Bucky stands frozen at the foot of the bed, he can see the way Steve's hips press against his skin, pointing straight down to his cock, still hard and flushed. When he's honest with himself, Bucky can admit to dreaming about Steve, about what they would feel like pressed together, about touching his dick like he's touched his own. But he's never seen it like this.

Steve closes his eyes so he doesn't see Bucky squeeze himself through his pants, fingers clenching in time with each stroke of Steve's fists. Bucky has to bite his lip before he asks what Steve is seeing against his eyelids. If it's Cary Grant or someone else.

The crinkle of the piece of paper creates an odd undertone to the sound of their breathing. Steve's palm rubs over it, his sweat smearing the charcoal even more.

Steve doesn't last very long, coming almost silently, gasping for air. Bucky's still hard but it feels wrong somehow to keep on touching himself while Steve was a sprawled mass of limbs. His stomach was streaked with come and charcoal. Bucky can't look anywhere else.

"You're still here," Steve whispers and Bucky nods quickly, his throat too dry to form the right words. "Were you-" Steve doesn't need to finish his question, the answer is obvious. In the ensuing silence, Bucky has to fist his hands tightly at his sides to keep from shoving his hand back in his pants. Steve doesn't look away. "I think it's only fair," Steve murmurs. "That you give me a show now."

"I've never…" He's thought about it in the middle of the night. Wondered what it would be like with someone else.

"I know, you don't have to," Steve says softly and Bucky knows he means it. He would never hold it against Bucky if he said no.

But Bucky would hate himself if he said no. Steve just did it for him and Bucky would do anything for Steve. He quickly strips out of his shirt and Steve curls a finger in one of his belt loops to tug him down onto the bed. He rests on his knees and with his hands still shaking, he frees his erection. He closes his eyes the same say Steve did so he doesn't have to look at Steve's big blue eyes.

It takes a minute to forget he's being watched and to settle into a rhythm. There isn't a lot of privacy in the orphanage, and somehow sitting up like this, being exposed, it makes it all even more thrilling. He comes quickly, swallowing back Steve's name before it escapes his lips.

With the initial rush fading, he becomes scared to open his eyes and face Steve. He was right before, this is wrong. They shouldn't have done this at all. He should have left when he had the chance, before any of this started.

A hand that Bucky instantly recognizes as Steve's takes one of his and carefully wipes it off, and then the other hand and then Bucky's stomach. By the time he's done, Bucky is willing to risk opening his eyes.

Steve pulls back, gives him space to close his pants back up, to feel a little more in control. "Have you done things like this before?" Bucky asks quietly.

"Watched my best friend masturbate?" Steve smiles shyly and shakes his head. "No, that's never happened before. I didn't mind though. I kind of liked it, knowing you were there."

Bucky lets out a breath. Suddenly it's okay because Steve admitted to liking it too. Bucky feels less alone and squares his shoulders to take one more stupid leap. "Could it happen again?"

"Maybe. I-"

Bucky crawls forward a little bit and his knee crunches the paper. The drawing of Cary Grant is now ruined and unrecognizable. Bucky still picks it up and carefully smooths it out as best he can. "Will you draw me next time?"

Bucky holds out the paper for Steve and Steve's fingers linger too long on Bucky's hand when he takes it from him. "What if I draw you now?" The drawing is set aside and Steve's hand is back, curling around Bucky's wrist and tugging him down. Bucky has only just hit his growth spurt and is only just taller then Steve. He still curls up with his head on Steve's stomach and an arm thrown over his thighs.

"I'm not very special. Not like a movie star."

"Maybe one day, and I'll be able to make thousands of dollars from my drawings of you."

"I'll buy us a mansion out on Long Island."

Steve laughs, making his entire body shake. It's a warm sound, Bucky has always liked Steve's laugh and sometimes tries to do stupid things just to hear it. It makes Bucky forget how wrong this is. That the sisters told them they would go to Hell for acts like this, because this is Steve and Bucky would go anywhere for Steve.

-

The Avengers are all sprawled around the living room, it's a quiet night with nothing really to keep any of the team busy. Clint flips through the TV channels and finally settles on an old movie. Bucky doesn't recognize it right away but Steve starts to shift uncomfortably beside him.

Then Bucky sees why. On Tony's oversized TV, that seems designed to highlight every flaw, Cary Grant still has the same familiar swagger. Bucky tilts his head to whisper in Steve's ear, "remember when?" 

Steve lets out a shaky breath. "I didn't know you did," he whispers back.

Bucky grins and curls his fingers around the inside of Steve's thigh.


End file.
